schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tiziano
Tiziano (ティッツァーノ Tittsāno) ist ein Schurke aus Golden Wind, dem fünften Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der fünften Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Japanischen von Kenjiro Tsuda gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Tiziano ist ein Mitglied der italienischen Verbrecherfamilie Passione und innerhalb der Passione ein Mitglied der gefürchteten Eliteeinheit, die direkt dem Boss untersteht. Tiziano ist ein Stand-Nutzer, dessen Stand, Talking Mouth, sich unentdeckt an die Zungen anderer heftet und seine Opfer das Gegenteil von dem sagen lässt, was sie eigentlich sagen wollen. Zudem ermöglicht Talking Mouth Tiziano auch eine gewisse Kontrolle über die Körper seiner Opfer. Innerhalb der Eliteeinheit ist Tiziano der Partner von Squalo. Angriff auf Team Bucciarati Nachdem das Team Bucciarati vom Boss der Passione als Verräter gebrandmarkt wurden, wird die Eliteeinheit entsandt um die Teammitglieder zu töten, bevor sie aus Venedig fliehen können. Da Tiziano und sein Partner Squalo sich zum Zeitpunkt in Venedig aufhalten, sind sie die ersten, die den Angriff auf Team Bucciarati eröffnet. Mit Hilfe von Squalos Stand, Crush, gelingt es Tiziano, seinen eigenen Stand in den Mund von Teammitglied Narancia zu bringen. Während Team Bucciarati sich um den verletzten Narancia kümmert, beobachtet Tiziano dies mit seinem Kameraden. Beide sind überrascht über die Stand-Kräfte von Giorno Giovanna, woraufhin Tiziano behauptet, dass sie sich Narancia zu Nutze machen werden. Er nutzt nun seine eigenen Stand-Kräfte, der Leute zwingt, das Gegenteil von dem zu sagen, was sie wollen, um Team Bucciarati Lügen über den Angriff zu erzählen und sie so zu verwirren. Zudem versucht er, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich das Team auf den Kanal zurückzieht, damit Squalo ihnen Crush hinterherschicken kann, der im freien Wasser seine volle Kraft entfalten kann. Zwar zieht das Team sich nicht auf den Kanal zurück, doch Crush erscheint trotzdem, da sie sich in der Nähe des Ufers befinden. Tiziano nutzt seine Kontrolle über Narancia aus, um die Gruppe abzulenken. Während Narancia langsam verzweifelt, spricht Tiziano leise durch seinen Stand zu ihm und verrät Narancia höhnisch, wie sein Stand funktioniert. Narancia versucht daraufhin verzweifelt, die Stands der beiden Feinde auszutricksen und seine Kameraden irgendwie zu warnen. Als Tiziano dies merkt, lässt er Narancias Zunge aus dessen Mund herausfahren, ein Messer aus dessen Tasche ziehen und seine Finger damit aufschneiden, damit sich Crush über Narancias Blut bewegen kann. Dies kann Narancia jedoch im letzten Moment verhindern. Stattdessen gelingt es Crush, aus einer Pfütze hervorzuspringen und Giorno in den Hals zu beißen. Crush versucht nun, sich mit Giorno durch das Wasser zurück zu Squalo zu teleportieren, doch Tiziano beharrt darauf, dass er Giorno sofort tötet, da Narancias Stand den Stand sonst bis zu ihnen zurück verfolgen könnte. Tiziano hört die Geschehnisse bei Narancia zufrieden durch seinen Stand mit, bis ihm plötzlich auffällt, dass Narancia "Er ist mir entwischt!" gesagt hat, obwohl Talking Mouth die Dinge, die Narancia eigentlich meint, umdreht. Geschockt erkennt er, dass Crush Narancia daher keinesfalls entkommen ist, doch als er Squalo warnen will, ist es bereits zu spät. Narancia hat Crush mit seinem Stand in der Kanalisation aufgespürt und eröffnet das Feuer auf ihn. Er trifft den Stand unvorbereitet, so dass er ihn mit einigen Kugeln treffen kann und der geschockte Squalo auf dem Dach zum Schrecken von Tiziano die selben Wunden erleidet. Obwohl Crush versucht, zu entkommen, wird er immer weiter von Narancia verletzt, so dass auch Squalo immer schwerer verletzt wird. Schließlich löst Tiziano Talking Mouth von Narancias Zunge, da er befindet, dass der Boss mit ihrer Mission nichtsdestotrotz zufrieden sein wird. Er löst Talking Mouth aber nur so lange, dass Narancia seine Kameraden endlich warnen kann. Dadurch will er provozieren, dass Guido Mista, ein weiteres Mitglied des Teams, seine Pistole auf den leblosen Crush abfeuert und durch den Funkenschlag das Gas des Herds aus der Restaurantküche, in der sich die Gruppe befindet, entzündet. Narancia erkennt dies und will Mista warnen, doch in diesem Moment festigt Tiziano Talking Mouth wieder, so dass Narancia Mista unfreiwillig anfeuert. Daraufhin drückt Mista ab und eine gewaltige Explosion wirft Team Bucciarati von den Füßen. Da diese Explosion es Crush ermöglicht hat, mit Giorno zu fliehen, beschließt Tiziano, dass die Mission erfolgreich ist. Sie beginnen den Rückzug und Tiziano fordert Squalo auf, Giorno entgültig zu töten, da Team Bucciarati dann nicht länger über seinen Heiler verfügt. Allerdings erkennt Squalo geschockt, dass Narancia nach draußen getreten ist. Er befürchtet, dass Narancia mit dem Scanner seines Stands nach seinem Atem Ausschau hält, doch Tiziano verwirft diese Idee, da er es für unwahrscheinlich hält, dass Narancia Squalos Atem unter den hundert Menschen, die in der Nähe sind, ausmachen kann. Squalo erinnert ihn jedoch daran, dass er aufgrund seiner Wunden schwer atmet und Narancia die Suche so stark eingrenzen könnte. Tiziano bleibt entspannt, da er erkennt, dass viele der Leute auf dem Platz ebenfalls schwer atmen. Die beiden versuchen nun, unauffällig über den Platz zu gelangen und obwohl Tiziano beharrt, dass Narancia sie nicht finden kann, macht Narancia sie letztendlich ausfindig. Geschockt erkennt Tiziano, dass Narancia sich die Zunge aus dem Mund geschnitten hat und somit nicht länger von Talking Mouth beeinflusst wird. Diese Überraschung in Tizianos Atmung ist es, die Narancia die beiden letztlich finden lässt. Squalo versucht noch, Crush herbeizurufen um sie zu retten, doch in der Nähe ist kein Wasser, so dass Crush nicht erscheinen kann. Narancia beschwört nun Lil' Bomber, der im Tiefflug das Feuer auf Squalo eröffnet. Allerdings stößt Tiziano Squalo aus dem Weg und wird dabei selbst von den Kugeln getroffen. Schwer atmend murmelt er, dass Squalo nun die Flüssigkeit hat, die er benötigt um Crush zu rufen, und dass die Dinge zwar anders gelaufen sind als geplant, dass dies aber nichts an ihrem Sieg ändert, da sich Giorno dennoch in ihrer Gewalt befindet und bald tot sein wird. Mit diesen Worten stirbt Tiziano an seinen Wunden - nicht ahnend, dass Giorno sehr wohl noch am Leben ist. Galerie Talking Mouth.png|Tizianos Stand, Talking Mouth TizianoSqualo.png|Tiziano und Squalo TizianoSqualoBeobachten.png|Tiziano und Squalo beobachten Narancia TizianoSqualoZusammen.png|Tiziano und Squalo schlagen zu TalkingMouthNarancia.png|Talking Mouth in Narancias Mund TizianoWarnt.png|Tiziano warnt Squalo SqualoHältTiziano.png|Tiziano stirbt in Squalos Armen Navigation en:Squalo and Tiziano Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Handlanger